A Simple Day
by dreximgirl
Summary: Touya and Yukito enjoy a day together. TY pairing


I don't own CCS or any of the characters (although Touya and Yukito are on my Christmas list). Unbeta'd and written whilst on holiday so any mistakes, etc I blame on the heat. Originally a gift fic for my friend crsg on livejournal.

A Simple Day

Touya thought he had done well ignoring the sweet smiles and constant cajoling of his sister and her friends. Of course when Yukito joined in the begging it had all gone downhill, he never could say no to his boyfriend. And Yukito knew it.  
So they had packed the car with everything they needed and headed off to the beach.

In truth Touya had been toying with the idea since he had awoken that morning to discover the sun was bright, the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day for a beach trip. Of course he had just thought of him and Yukito but really should've known Sakura would want to go too.

Touya found parking the car surprisingly easy, since the small beach they had decided upon was almost empty. It took them a while to realise that the new water park must have drawn in the crowds today.

Sakura, followed by Syaoran, Meilin and Tomoyo, with her ever-present camera, decided they were going to sunbathe and build sandcastles. The tone of voice in which she informed Touya of their plans clearly said she didn't want to be followed by her brother. As tempting as it was for Touya to wind her up he decided he would much rather spend some alone time with Yukito instead.

Walking to the other end of the beach they found themselves a quiet spot and set down their towels and sun umbrella. After only 20 minutes of peaceful sunbathing Touya felt Yukito start to shift restlessly next to him and knew it wouldn't be long before he wanted to do something. Touya was always amazed at Yukito's energy, and almost as if on cue Yukito piped up;

"To-Ya? Do you want to come swimming with me?"

Touya shaded his eyes and looked up "Bored of sitting still already?" he questioned

"No" Yukito said, too quickly, "I just thought it would be fun" he finished in a quiet voice, then with a small smile he started to lay back down on his towel.

Touya grinned; Yukito was just too cute sometimes. With a sigh he sat up;  
"Come on then. Lets see if we can wear out that endless energy"

Yukito grinned and jumped up "You always have ways of wearing me out To-Ya"

Touya just grinned as he stripped off his t-shirt, luckily both boys had thought ahead and wore their bathing shorts under their clothes.  
Yukito folded all their clothes and placed them near the base of the umbrella on their bags. Standing up, he turned around to see Touya standing not too far away, with his arms stretched above his head Yukito's gaze was drawn to Touya's chest, his eyes ran over his boyfriends body liking, as always, what he saw. He must have been staring for a while since Touya blushed slightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the waterfront.  
Yukito gasped as his foot hit the water;

"Its colder than I thought it would be" he said shivering slightly

"Don't worry" Touya said confidently, "It will warm up once you get moving"

Taking Touya's word for it, Yukito began to move forward into the water not stopping until it came up to his chin.  
Touya had already swam out a few metres ahead and Yukito, not wanting to be left behind, lifted his feet off the bottom and began to swim out too.  
Touya, who had stopped to watch Yukito, noticed this and taking a deep breath dove under the water.  
Yukito, whose attention had been momentarily drawn to a boat out at sea, looked around to find nothing but empty water. Stopping he searched the water for any sign of life, and just before he started to panic he felt arms snake around his waist and wet lips on his neck.

"To-Ya!" Yukito protested turning around in Touya's arms, "You scared me. It could've been a shark or anything."

Touya laughed at that, "I don't think a shark would've embraced you Yuki"

Yukito pouted in reply, but before he could say anything else Touya lent in to claim his lips in a playful kiss.  
Yukito, who tried to resist for all of 5 seconds, smiled into the kiss before opening his mouth to give Touya complete access. Playfulness soon turned passionate as Touya used his hands to pull Yukito closer to his body.

Unfortunately by doing this Touya made Yukito completely forget about treading water and the couple had to part before they drowned.

Yukito smiled sheepishly at Touya, who, in return splashed water at him before swimming off slowly. After playing around in the water for a while longer, they decided to head back to the shore, or rather Touya decided when he noticed how pink Yukito's shoulders, back and face were going.

Once they were back on the beach, relatively dry and sat on their towels under the umbrella, Touya got the sun cream from their bag.  
Pouring some onto Yukito's back he began to rub it into his skin.

"Lie down Yuki" Touya said, " I want to make sure you're evenly covered"

Yukito made a face as he looked at the towel; "I don't want the sand to stick to me"

Without a word Touya reached into the bag and produced a clean towel, which he put down for Yukito to lay on.

"You know me so well To-Ya" he said smiling gratefully.

Touya went to work on Yukito's back again, gaining soft purrs from the boy as his skilled hands massaged the cream into his skin.  
Having finished the back of his legs, neck and back Touya instructed a nearly sleeping Yukito to turn over.  
When Touya squirted some more cream onto Yukito's legs the smaller man protested;

"I can do that To-Ya, its ok"

"I don't mind Yuki" his eyes telling Yukito that he liked doing this for him.

Yukito lay back down, if he got to feel Touya's gently hands over his body he wasn't going to complain.  
After doing Yukito's legs and arms he focused on his chest, smoothing the cream as he had on his back.  
Yukito however was far from asleep this time; he felt shivers running up and down his body with each sweep of Touya's hands. When those hands focused more intently on Yukito's nipples he opened one eye and squinted at Touya, who grinned down at him. Yukito opened the other eye:

"To-Ya! You're doing that on purpose"

"Doing what?" Touya said, lazily drawing circles on Yukito's bare chest

"You know what!" Yukito replied

"Driving you crazy?" Touya offered lowering his head

"Always" he whispered before his lips were claimed.

Unlike the kiss in the ocean this one started out passionately and this time they didn't have to worry about drowning, at least not in water.  
As Touya slid a leg between Yukito's he felt Touya's arousal pressing against him, but before he could do or say anything they were interrupted by a loud cough.

Pulling apart Touya looked over his shoulder to see Sakura standing about 2 feet away waiting patiently. With a groan he dropped his head onto Yukito's shoulder. Yukito smiled at Sakura, while bringing a hand up to stroke the nape of Touya's neck.

"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked in what he hoped was a normal voice.

"Hai" came the cheery reply, "We've built sandcastles and wanted you to come see. You said you would. And we all did them by hand, no cards or anything." She added rather proudly.

"Of course", Yukito replied ignoring Touya's warning nip on his neck. "We'll be over in a few minutes."

With a smile and a little wave Sakura ran back to her friends

"I'm not moving" Touya said as soon as she was gone.

"Oh really?" Yukito smiled, moving his hands down to Touya's ribs he began to tickle him. Almost instantly Touya rolled away trying to avoid Yukito's hands.

"Look To-Ya" Yukito said mock surprised, "You moved"

This time it was Touya's turn to pout as he said:

"That was cheating"

"I know. But we did say we'd look, and anyway I'll make it up to you tonight, that's my promise. Now come on" he said pulling Touya with him, "We have some judging to do"


End file.
